legacy_of_elturgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos
Chronos is an underground organization that controls one-third of the world's economy. It is commanded by the Council of Elders, who regularly send out its elite monster hunters squad the Numbers (known as Time Guardians in certain parts of the world) on missions. A select amount of prestigious figures such as politicians and businessmen have connections to the organization. The aim of Chronos is to secure and maintain global peace. This often equates to dismantling organizations and killing monsters as well as people that it considers to be evil or corrupt. However, the society's own tactics and actions are often questioned by those who know of its existence. Sections Commanded by the Council of Elders, Chronos is broken into three distinct groups each commanded by an El der. Chronos Numbers Chronos' top men, women and beast who assassinate various targets that are in the way of the organization's activities. All the Chronos Number weapons are made of Orichalcum that are known as the Vestiges of Divergence. There are a total of 12 numbers with a 13 number being added if the situation calls for it. Each member when accepted as a number is then given a magical tattoo that links them with the organization. They are both the first and last line of defense when it comes to protecting the world. Members * Priest: One of the 3 Elders who lead the organization. Priest watches over the Numbers. * Zephr: Lead Number who holds the current number of One. Wields the Vestige known as the Savior Sword * Belize: Holds the current number of Two. Wields the Vestige known as Gungir's Spear. * Lowe: Holds the current number of Three. Wields the Vestige known as Emilio's Bow. * Maduke: Holds the current number of Four. Wields the Vestige known as Excellion. * Roderick Snow: Holds the current number of Five: Wields the Vestige known as Cabal's Ruin. * Anubis: Holds the current number of Six. Wields the Vestige known as Anubis's Tail. * Liana: Holds the current number of Seven. Wields the Vestige known as Seiren's Mantle. * Shakira Quan: Former number Eight that was killed in combat. Wielded the Vestige known as the Spire of Conflux (missing). * Sol Vox Sylvas: Holds the current number of Eight. Wields the Vestige known as Everia. * Niram Katoch: Holds the current number of Nine. Wields the Vestige known as PyreMaul. * Xiao: Holds the current number of Ten. Wields the Vestige known as Dioskourai. * Beluga: Holds the current number of Eleven. Wields the Vestige known as Verethrangna. * Daveric Diero: Holds the current number of Twelve. Wields the Vestige known as Whisper. * Noctis Vi Valden: Former number Thirteen that was killed in combat. Wielded the Vestige known as Rebellion (currently in the possession of Daveric). Chronos Erasers The middle group of Chronos that deals with mild threats that occur around the certain districts of the world. Each Eraser is specialized in a form of combat and given a partner that best suits each other capabilities. Known Members * Creed Diskerth: Member that is known to use foul tactics to win in combat. Was obsessed with Noctis and wanted to be a follower of his crew. * Clevar: Good friend to the Black Knights and loyal member to Chronos. Chronos Infantry The lowest members of Chronos are known as the Infantry. The Infantry consist of a majority of the population in Chronos and are responsible for regular patrols around the world. They are made up of many different squads which consist of at least 10 members. They usually deal with the monsters that are considered too powerful for normal civilians but not a threat to the Erasers. While most members join the ranks when fighting age. The infantry allow civilians to surrender their children to the order. Once in the order the Infantry members give up all rights to their previous lives. Chronos